Always
'Always' is a song sung in Best Actors Series 010 with the third-generation Seigaku cast. Romaji= I'm gonna always soba ni iru kara You wanna try again osorenaide ichisho ni ima, hashirisou! Feel so good, say yeah yeah! Feel so higher, alright now! Have fun, get your groove on! Everybody, lets get it on! Kizutsu itari, warattari, doko ni demo aru koto dakedo "kake ga enonai mono" dato shinjiteru nani mo kamo ga, taiyou no you ni bokura no michiteru rashiteru yo wasurenai de ne hateshinai yume o... I'm gonna always soba ni iru kara You wanna try again osorenai de namida wa mada, nagashikunai Hikari no stage (always love) Ima, kakenohotte Fly away itsuka wa hanarete yuku, soshite mata deau demo, tomodachi wa itsudemo kokoro no naka ni aru sukoshi dake, furihaette mata bokura wa aruki dasou wasurenai de ne ano jyounetsu o... I'm gonna always harisake sou de You wanna try again kurushi kedo Itsuma demo kawaranai sa sorezore no stage (always love) Ima, kakenohotte Fly away Feel so good, say yeah yeah! Feel so higher, alright now! Have fun, get your groove on! Everybody, lets get it on! hanate BANG! BANG! BANG! sakebe SHOUT! SHOUT! SHOUT! kokoro ni GAN GAN! Hibike So dreams come true! tsugi no doa o akete hoho ni kaze o ukete konnan sakete mirai wa kono te no naka ni wasurenai de ne hateshinai yume o... I'm gonna always harisake sou de You wanna try again kurushi kedo Itsuma demo kawaranai sa sorezore no stage (always love) Ima, kakenohotte Fly away Always soba ni iru kara You wanna try again osorenai de namida wa mada, nagashitakunai Hikari no stage (always love) Ima, kakenohotte Fly away |-| Kanji= I'm gonna to always そばにいるから You wanna try again　恐れないで 一諸に今，走り出そう！ Feel so good, say yeah yeah! Feel so higher, alright now! Have fun get your groove on! Everybody let's get it on! 傷ついたり，笑ったり、どこにでもあること だけど「かけがえのないもの」だと信じてる 何もかもが、太陽のように僕らの道照らしてるよ 忘れないでね　果てしない夢を。。。 I'm gonna always そばにいるから You wanna try again　恐れないで 涙はまだ、流したくない 光のステージ(always love） 今、駆け昇って　Fly away いつかは離れてゆく　そして、また出逢う でも、友達はいつでも心の中にある 少しだけ、振り返って　また僕らは歩き出そう 忘れないでね　あの情熱を。。。 I'm gonna always　張り裂けそうで You wanna try again 苦しいけど いつまでも変わらないさ それぞれのスデージ(always love) 今、駆け昇って　Fly away Feel so good, say yeah yeah! Feel so higher, alright now! Have fun get your groove on! Everybody let's get it on! 放て BANG! BANG! BANG! 叫べ SHOUT! SHOUT! SHOUT! 心に GAN! GAN! 響け　So dreams come true! 次のドアを開けて　頬に風を受けて 困難さけて　未来はこの手の中に 忘れないでね　果てしない夢を。。。 I'm gonna always　張り裂けそうで You wanna try again 苦しいけど それぞれのスデージ(always love) 今、駆け昇って　Fly away always そばにいるから You wanna try again　恐れないで 涙はまだ、流したくない 光のステージ(always love） 今、駆け昇って　Fly away |-| English= I’m gonna to always be by your side You wanna try again, don’t be afraid Altogether right now, lets run! Feel so good, say yeah yeah! Feel so higher, alright now! Have fun get your groove on! Everybody let's get it on! When you’re hurt, laugh, where ever you are But, “It’s no replacement” I believe In just about anything, the sun is shining down our path Don’t forget, it’s an endless dream… I’m gonna to always be by your side You wanna try again, don’t be afraid Still, don’t let the tears flow The stage light (always love) Now, run, climb, fly away Some day, we’ll be separated, and then meet by chance But, you’ll always be my friend and on my mind In a little while, I’ll look back, and begin to walk Never forget that passion… I’m gonna always eventually burst You wanna try again, though it will be difficult I’ll never change Every stage (always love) Now, run, climb, fly away Feel so good, say yeah yeah! Feel so higher, alright now! Have fun get your groove on! Everybody let's get it on! Let go! Bang! Bang! Bang! Lets shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! My heart goes Gan! Gan! A resounding “so dreams come true!” The next door we open, I accept the wind on my cheek It’s difficult the avoid the future at hand Don’t forget, it’s an endless dream… I’m gonna always eventually burst You wanna try again, though it will be difficult I’ll never change Every stage (always love) Now, run, climb, fly away Always be by your side You wanna try again, don’t be afraid Still, don’t let the tears flow The stage light (always love) Now, run, climb, fly away Source *SpazzyDaiki @ LJ Category:Music